Makoto Collection
by Eclipse of Thunder
Summary: Eventually going to be 100 short love stories featuring my favorite senshi Makoto. I will go through cute little relationships with her and every other main character in the series. I am always willing to accept requests too. Please enjoy. :D HIATUS!
1. Makoto and Haruka

Kainita: So this is going to be 100 stories focusing on Makoto, my favorite, with all the other scouts. Romance is the theme here. I will throughly cover a relationship with every scout, so if you have a preference just put it in your review and I will try to make one for you. They will be very short. :)

Hakura: You talk to much writer-san.

Kainita: D: bu-but Hakura! Your my 2nd favorite, you can't talk to me like that!

Hakura: What if I fill your dreams with sexy images of all of your fandoms?

Kainita: Done deal! Anyway, you are the first up! Do Mako proud.

Hakura: ='_'= I hate you so much writer-san...

Chapter 1 - It must have been the tea

'Honestly... what did she put in this tea, it is so damn good.' Hakuka glanced about the small apartment, it was furnished like every little girls dream. Makoto was always very femine, more so than even Michiru sometimes. That was the thing about Makoto... had every reason in the world to cry, but she was always smiling, always working hard, and always supporting her friends. She wanted to be femine all the time, but her life has brought her up to be strong and able. Hakura had a hard time beating the girl in hand to hand combat.

Makoto slowly walked back into the room with a smile plastered on her face. Hakura had clearly heard her arguing with her boyfriend on the phone, but here she is... a smiling vixen once again. 'Wait... vixen? Where did that come from? Makoto is like a sister to me.' Hakura's eyes moved from Mako's face to the swell of her breasts, teasingly pushing up from under her shirt. Makoto was definetly the most well endowed of the group. 'So creamy looking... like vanilla ice cream, something tells me it tastes better though...' Hakura shook her head slightly banishing such thoughts from her head. 'Its the tea... has to be.' "Hakura-san, are you alright?" Hakura shivered at image of Makoto saying her name in a much different situation. "I'm fine Mako-chan." She smiled and ruffled the youngers hair.

Hakura instantly caught her breath as another image rushed into her head, making her miss the bright pink coloring on the others cheeks. "O-on second thought... perhaps I should go lay down." Hakura made to stand, she had to get away from that damn tea! Makoto stood much more quickly and made her way to Hakura's side. "Do you have a fever?" A little bit of fear made its way into Mako's voice and instantly halted Hakura. She cursed the tea once again as Makoto's hand on her forehead made her blush a deep crimson.

Makoto's eyes widened and she withdrew her hand, "Ha-hakura you..." "Shit Mako I am sorry. I should be going." 'Almost to the door... almost home free... game over... shit.' Makoto had made it to the door first and stood firmly in front of it. "Ha-hakura... m-my boyfriend just br-broke up with me... Would you mind com-comforting me?" Makoto's face was a bright red at being so blunt and Hakura found herself at a loss for words. She had never seen Mako stutter... or show weakness, it broke her heart. Hakura wrapped the younger in her arms and smothered her with kisses. Makoto hesitated at first, she had never been with a woman before... but Hakura was different... she always has been.

Kainita: Short and sweet... I should just only do one shots from now on.

Hakura: No! You must finish 'How it should of been' I will even forgive you for making me seem like a pervert!

Makoto: And me like a whore!

Kainita: You don't look like a whore! Just cause you needed some comforting doesn't make you needy or a whore. :(

Hakura: You will finish all that you start and that is final writer-san.

Kainita: (mutters) I think your mind has been overtaken by evil plot bunnehs...

Makoto: Next will be me and Rei! Hope you MakoRei fans out there enjoy!


	2. Makoto and Rei

Rei: (grumble)

Kainita: Come on Rei, it will be fun!

Rei: I refuse to be in a YURI!

Kainita: But you always disliked men... you must at least like girls... I mean remember that one time when Mako made you blush and we all saw you checking out her rack another time! You should be delighted!

Makoto: Come on writer-san... your making me blush now... lets just get on with the story.

Chapter 2 I just want to touch you

Makoto and Rei have been going out for almost sixteen months now and Makoto was sorely pressed by their relationship. All the scouts had accepted their realationship from the start, seeing as they were used to it sense Michiru and Hakura. It wasn't that they were having problems with their feelings, both of them had admitted to likeing each other and on their six month annerversary Makoto had come out and told Rei that she loved her and Rei also confessed. So what was the problem? Rei didn't like to be touched. Makoto should have seen this coming, having known Rei since junior high, but she had always thought it would be different now that they were dating.

It had taken months to get the girl to even consider holding hands, whether it be in public or in private. Finally she allowed Mako to hold her hand in private. They had been dating for SIXTEEN months and Rei still hasn't let Mako kiss her, and Mako was hanging dangeriously at the edge of insanity. Afterall it had been Rei who had first confessed to her, it had been Rei who had asked her out and it had been Rei who said she wanted to experiene everything with Mako. The thing was that Rei didn't intend to experience anything new.

Makoto sighed for the umptenth time that day, finally catching the attention of the raven-haired beauty beside her. "Mako you have been sighing all day, whats the matter?" Makoto glanced at her girlfriend and sighed again. "Your going to get mad." "You don't know that." Makoto tried her hardest not to sigh again, she knew that other would get mad cause it wouldn't be the first time they had the conversation. "Hey love... would you let me kiss you, just once?" The request already sounded defeated, Makoto had no hope after all.

After what seemed like a five minutes Makoto realised that Rei had not said a single thing. She looked back as Rei suddenly stopped walking. "Rei-chan I didn't mean to upset you." "Sh-shut up." Makoto noticed that Rei was bright red and had a determined face on. Rei quickly closed her eyes lifted her face a bit towards the sky.

Makoto just stood there with a dumbfounded expression on her face, what was Rei doing? Makoto walked towards Rei until she was an inch away. She had to look down to see Rei's face clearly. It was then that she got what Rei was doing. Makoto blushed a crimson red as she placed her hands on either side of Rei's face and began massaging the raven-haired cheeks.

Makoto slowly leaned down and lightly placed her lips on the others. It was a sensation that neither would forget thats for sure. Their relationship continued at a turtle crawl and who knew when Makoto would get more than just a kiss from her love, but she was never unsatisfied again, because Rei was always trying her best to be ready for Makoto and she loved her for it.

Kainita: Awe... my first fluffy plot bunneh... all the others have been mean and unhuggable.

Rei: (bright red)

Kainita: I knew you would like it!

Makoto: Wow... it took sixteen months to get Rei to kiss me?

Rei: Qu-quiet you! That is a perfectly normal pace! Next story!NOW!

Kainita: Alright alright! Next story shall be Makoto and Usagi! Review and enjoy!


	3. Makoto and Usagi

Usagi: Wahhhh! Does this mean I am not with Mamo-kun or Seiya-san in this story?

Kainita: No... I refuse to write a story of you and either of them. :(

Makoto: Now now writer-san, you shouldn't be so mean to her, she is the Princess.

Kainita: Grrrrr... I just don't like you and Mamoru together and I don't like Seiya period and thus I refuse to write about him in any story.

Usagi: sniffle... Mako-chan! Writer-san is meeeeaaaann!

Makoto: (hug) Don't worry Usagi-chan, she will write a nice story about us!

Chapter 3 My very special protector

Usagi had been finding it very hard to sleep the past month. She kept dreaming about their last enemy and how Mako-chan had protected her. She had been put in a dream world by the dark moon princess, but she was still aware of her surroundings. She saw Mako arrive in the garden, saw Mako stand up for her, saw Mako trying to save her, taking blows meant for her. Most importantly, she thought, she felt Mako's love and arms around her. In the end they had managed to win that battle. Her and Mamoru had ended their relationship a week after, both realized that even though they had loved each other in the past, it did not mean they did in the present.

Everyone had rushed to comfort the two after the break up even though neither needed it. They had felt thusly since meeting each other, it wasn't the same as in their previous life. However, as Usagi looked at the slumbering form next to her she thought about how the break up had its rewards. Makoto had sought to comfort her the most, having her spend the night all the time and taking care of her.

Usagi snuggled into Makoto's back. Makoto hadn't held her since that fight... she had been dreaming and dreaming of it, but it never happened. "Mako-chan... I love you so much, but how could I ever tell you..." "Well telling me when you thought I was asleep usually doesn't work." Usagi shoot up and out of the bed. "Ma-mako-chan you!" Makoto sat up in the bed and patted the spot next to her. "Usagi-chan come back to bed..." A faint pink stained Makoto's cheeks and Usagi understood. This was as close to Mako confessing that she was going to get, and she was ok with that. Afterall she wouldn't be Mako if she wasn't like that.

Usagi laid back down with her back to Makoto. She then was happily wrapped in Makoto's arms. And for the first time in a month, both of them sleep good.

Kainita: Another fluffy plot bunneh! Wow... maybe they have actually started liking me now.

Usagi: (blush) Wow... that... that was so cute. Mako-chan would make a good special protector!

Makoto: Thank you Usagi-chan, you are special yourself!

Kainita: Oh god... no more fluffy plot bunnehs... (barf)

Makoto: What she means to say is that the next story will feature myself and Minako! 3


	4. Makoto and Minako

Kainita: Man... writer's block sucks...

Makoto: Sometimes you just have to force it out of yourself!

Minako: Yeah! Like sometimes I just don't feel like going to an audition, but I go anyway!

Kainita: Minako... there are just no words for you...

Minako: Thanks! Your awesome writer-san!

Makoto:... Right... on with the story...

Makoto waited for Minako to stop fighting with her boyfriend. They had been fighting for over an hour now and Makoto was sure that Minako was going to break up with him any second now. She sighed and crossed her arms as she leaned against a pole. Before she knew it she heard an audible slap and the stomping heels of Minako. "I cannot believe him! How could he say that to me... and I really liked him too!" Makoto inwardly flinched, she should have prepared herself for Minako's rant.

She had finally dragged Minako back to their home. They had started living together about a year ago once they had entered the same collage. Minako was still pursuing the arts while Makoto took many cooking classes. Makoto had stopped at a store on the way back and grabbed a couple of bottles of liquor. Her plan was to get Minako wasted so she would fall asleep a lot easier. She started pouring the liquor into shot glasses and serving them to Minako. She wasn't a drinker so she would be able to watch Minako.

Minako was sloshed by the time ten o'clock came around. She was muttering incomprehensible things. That is until she clearly asked Makoto to come closer in which the brunette complied. This is how it usually happened. Minako would hit a certain point of drunkeness and then cry and cling to Makoto till she passed out in her arms and she would carry her to her room and dress her for bed and put her under the covers.

That is, however, not what happened this time. As soon as Makoto was within reach Minako launched herself at her friend, and glued her lips to hers. Makoto blinked in surprize and was unable to to move. Minako, not being satisfied with her reaction deepened the kiss by forcing her tounge in between Makoto's lips. This knocked the sense back into Makoto and she was able to untangle the blonde from herself. "Minako..."

Minako was brought to tears all of a sudden. "Why Makoto? Why do you always have to be so nice to me... always protecting me and allowing me to be as spoiled as I want. The fact that I can't keep a boyfriend is your fault, you know? Because no guy can compare to you... you are so good to me and they always fall short... I have loved you for so many years, many times imagining that we could be like Haruka and Michiru..." Makoto stared in shock at her best friend, she had never expected Minako to be in love with her... who would have expected that? She was always chasing after one guy or another.

She looked down at Minako's crying face and her resolve dissappeared. "I am not going to let you take that back in the morning." And for the first time in a long time a true smile returned to the blondes face, she had been dreaming for so long. "Then hold me tightly for the rest of our lives..."

Kainita: I really didn't like this one that much...

Minako: What? Why? I know, you want Mako-chan for yourself!

Kainita: :0 I do not!

Makoto: ... -_-'

Kainita: Really! If anyone I would be all over Haruka! Eep...

Haruka: ... Next is Ami and Mako...


End file.
